Aidoru! Sakura Story Episode 02 / Transcript
Hikari: Oh my god, I can't this is happening! Satoshi Yeah, me too. How come those other girls- Mom: Satoshi... Satoshi: Sorry mom..*looks down* Dad: Lets be happy for your sister. Hikari: Yeah! Satoshi: But what about Mitsuki? Hikari: Oh?... Hikari thought to herself. Hikari: That's right, Mitsuki couldn't go. She gave up her spot for me. And then I totally blanked out. All I can remember were people chatting and calling my name. But, all of that is in the past! Let's look forward. Hikari: She'll understand... I guess. Opening~ Mom: Well, were here. Hikari: Alright, see you later. She kisses her Dad and Mom. Hikari: Bye Satoshi -_- She got out of the car. Satoshi sticked his tongue out at her. Hikari looked at the tall school. Lots of girls and boys, the boys going to their side of the school, were walking around. Some were chatting. Hikari :Woah.. Hikari was about to cross the gate. Hikari:*takes a deep breath*Here it goes. Hikari crossed the gate slowly. She then looked back and saw that she was in the territory of the Sakura Idol Academy. Hikari:*gets overjoyed* ??: Hey, what do you think your doing without a uniform? Hikari: Eh? It was a girl with Yellow hair. She wore a purple uniform. ??: Here, just take mine. The girl gave Hikari a light blue uniform. Hikari: Oh, thank you- ??: Dont. Hurry, go get changed! Hikari: Hai! Hikari raced to the bathroom. When she got out she had her Freshman uniform on. She even had a blue bow to go with it. Hikari:*amazed*Sweet! Hikari starts walking but bumps into someone carrying papers. ??: Oi?! Hikari: Oi?! I'm so sorry! This time, the girl had minty green hair. She was a bit shorter than the last one. ??: It's okay. You must be new here.*she starts picking up the papers* Hikari: Yeah, my first day.*helps out* ??: Oh?! That's cool. I remembered my first day, and I have to say, weirdest day ever. The two got up. Hikari: Otosaki Hikari! ??: Me- ??: Ako! Ako: Y-yes, Onee-chan? ??: Hurry up, or else Haruka's gonna get mad! Ako: H-hai!*Looks at Hikari*I gotta go.*runs the other direction*N-nice to meet you! Hikari looks at Ako run. Hikari: O.. kay. The bell rings. Hikari: Oi?! I gotta get to class*she starts running to her room* The next scene was with Mr. Tashigi. Then it was with Ms. Oshima. With Tashigi, they were dancing elegantly. With Oshima, they did push ups. Hikari failed at both of them. Later that day... Hikari:*sighs*So tiring.. ??: Did you here about the secret auditions. ??: Yeah, there not secret, there just downtown. ??: Yeah. Hikari :Eh?*shocked by the gossip* Then Hikari started calling Mitsuki. Mitsuki:*answers*Hello? Hikari: MITSUKI! I know where the secret auditions are. There downtown in Yokohama. I know it won't be a long wait, so what do you say? Mitsuki: Wow, I guess i'm in..- Hikari: Great, meet you there!*Hangs up and start running to the place* Hikari got there early. She didn't see Mitsuki. She waited for 5 minutes, then 30, then an hour. She even waited 2 more hours. Hikari just gave up and went to Mitsuki's house. She knocked on the door and Mitsuki opened it. Mitsuki: Hikari? Hikari: What happened? Why didn't you come? MItsuki: I got nervous- Hikari: You got cold feet, everyone gets that. Mitsuki: You don't understand.. i'm embarrassed. Hikari: Of? Mitsuki: How... I perform... what if I mess up? Hikari: You won't, and no one will laugh. Come on, just try. Mitsuki: Uh... I don't now.. Hikari: Please.. is this why you gave your spot to me? Cause you were embarrassed and scared you'd mess up? Mitsuki:*she didn't answer* Hikari: Come on, we're going*Grabs Mitsuki's hand* Mitsuki: Nani! The two went downtown in Yokohama. There was some girls, but not a lot. They were all lined up to go into a fshop. Mitsuki: Are you sure about this? Hikari:*Looks at Mitsuki and touch her shoulders*Trust me. Your a rising star.*she smiles* Mitsuki: O-okay.*she smiles a bit, too* After minutes later, it was Mitsuki's turn. Mitsuki:*looks at Hikari* Hikari nods. Then, Mitsuki went in. She was taken to the back where the portal was. Mitsuki examined the "mirror", and walked in. Everything went white for a second. The computer didn't ask for Mitsuki's chosen brand, so it was random. Mitsuki wore a violet kind of coord. Then, everything was pink. Hikari suddenly walked into the audience. Hoshino Mariko and the unit TRINITY were there. Rin: Name? Rin's voice was only heard but not sawed by Mitsuki. Mitsuki: Yorukawa Mitsuki. Mirai: Ooh, she might become a Sexy type, Mizuki. Mizuki wasn't alarmed. Mariko: Everything right now is pink, but if you do good, it'll dissolve and you'll see us. Mizuki: You may start singing your chosen song. And remember, a audio track will start singing, then you must start singing yourself. Mitsuki: H-Hai! Mitsuki looked nervous. Mitsuki: Oh.. I can't, I just can't!*she said to herself* Then Mitsuki looked up at Hikari and remember Hikari's words. "Trust me. You're a rising star.." Mitsuki closed her eyes and the music started. sekai no guuzou hoshi no you ni tenzai watashitachi no kokoro wo saikai shimasu! Mitsuki was doing good. She made a few mistakes ,but she was alright. tokei no jikan ga fusoku shimasu ooku no jikan wo motte imasen My Idol Performance watashiha modotte dekiru shi、misu wo kakusu baai Woah watashi ha kako no aidoru reberu yo! (reberu!) Mitsuki could feel her aura starting to show. She kept remembering Hikari's words "Rising Star". ichido watashi dake wo mite kudasai watashiha anata wo koeru! tooi yo、genkai soshite shouri he janpu! Then the pink dissolved and Mitsuki's aura showed. Aidorusensēshon forō shite kudasai chichi wo idou suru baai ha! Forō, forō, forōmīaidoru! Hikari smiled as Mitsuki pulled out her runway. Though, Hikari had memories of her doing that just a few days ago. "Go Event Live!" Mitsuki's Event Live was similar to Hikari's. Except for flowers, it was moon crest. Mitsuki did her jump and called out her Event Live. "My Crescent Heart!" she called. "Idol Change!" rainbow colored lights surrounded her as she used her prototype IdolMo. Mistuki switched into her Casual coord with lights flickering on it. Aidorusensēshon forō shite kudasai chichi wo idou suru baai ha! Forō, forō, forōmīaidoru! sekai no guuzou hoshi no you ni tenzai watashitachi no kokoro wo saikai shimasu! Mitsuki finished with a bang and fans clapped. Even the judges did. Mizuki: Great job. Mitsuki: Eh?*she looked at Mizuki*A-arigato!*she bowed* Mariko: Well, I think that settles it. Our winner is Yorukawa Mitsuki! Hikari: Yes! Mitsuki's and Hikari's family: Yes! After Mitsuki got off stage, she hugged her best friend. Mitsuki: Oh my god, i did it! Hikari: I knew you could do it. Mitsuki: And its all thanks to you. The two looked at each other. They both smile in happiness. Ending~ Category:Aidoru! Sakura Story Category:User: OmegaPri Category:Transcripts